


Fun at the Office

by KnightWriter_0



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Breeding, Connor has a pussy, Dirty Talk, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Office Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Teasing, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:54:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25154293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KnightWriter_0/pseuds/KnightWriter_0
Summary: Try as he might Connor did his best to move yet not. Overwhelmed and overstimulated, stuff full to the brim of his lover Markus. His big cock spreading his small pussy wide open, touching every inch within. Markus held his arms behind him while holding him in place around his cock balls deep.
Relationships: Connor/Markus (Detroit: Become Human)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 128





	Fun at the Office

**Author's Note:**

> Just wanted some more Connor getting fucked over by Markus of course. Can never have enough. Heed the tags.
> 
> Enjoy.

Try as he might Connor did his best to move yet not. Overwhelmed and overstimulated, stuff full to the brim of his lover Markus. His big cock spreading his small pussy wide open, touching every inch within. Markus held his arms behind him while holding him in place around his cock balls deep.

Connor sighed and moaned at the slightest movement of his hips desperate for Markus to pound his cock deeper into him. 

"Every inch of you is mines Con. Your hungry little cunt holds me so nice. You love it when I stuff you full, huh? Breed you like the bitch you are for me." 

Markus' voice growled in Connor's ear, making him tremble with want. Connor tried to move once more only getting a good smack to the ass for doing so. He yelped, his cunt squeezing around Markus' cock felt so good. 

"Fuck me Markus. Please!" Connor begged.

He moved again, only to get another smack to the ass. Connor moaned loudly, his voice scratchy and needy for Markus to do more. Markus growled pulling his tied up arms from behind, finally slipping his cock out of Connor's swollen cunt. 

Connor moaned and whined at the loss before jolting forward as Markus slammed back into him. Pleasure overtaking his mind. Markus rutted into him. Each thrust scrambling Connor's processors each time. His screams of pleasure filling Markus' office. 

"Everyone will know you belong to me. Say my name Con. Do it." Markus ordered. 

Connor whined and groaned at each hard thrust Markus pounded into him. He called Markus' name mumbling it softly. Markus wasn't having it, he pinned Connor onto his desks. Supplies falling to the floor, Markus didn't care just as long as Connor called for him. He stilled his hips right up against Connor's, deep within his lover. 

Connor whined as Markus stopped, he glared and pouted at Markus as he looked over his shoulder. Markus' hips pinning Connor up against the desk. He felt Connor's cunt clench around him, gloriously sucking him in deeper. Markus groaned, then growled slapping Connor's ass again. The synthetic skin blushing a bright baby blue. Connor's voice stuck in his throat as he processed the hard hits across his ass. His cunt oh so wet around Markus' cock, holding him tight. 

"Markus!" Tears in Connor's eyes. 

"Louder. I know that little mouth if yours is loud." Markus ordered again. 

Connor shook his ass as best he could, his body shaking as he moaned. "Markus. MARKUS!" 

Markus kept his promise as he moved once more the desk groaning beneath them as they moved. 

"Oh babe- fuck. You hold me so tight. You want me to fill you, leave you leaking cum when you walk out that door don't you?"

"YES. Yes. Fuck! Ma-ar-" Connor was cut off as he came hard around Markus' cock. 

Tears streaming down his face as Markus kept going, his body just about shutting down from the sensitivity. His mouth only managing the slightest of moans through his tears and whines. 

Meanwhile, Markus moaned as Connor came around him. Their hips and thighs, messy with Connor's release. Connor's cunt held him impossibly tight Markus was surprised he didn't cum right then and there. 

"Please fill me Markus. M-M." Connor gasped as Markus hit his sweet spot, his head swimming. Crying out overwhelmed. "MR. MANFRED." 

Markus almost froze as he slammed into Connor, a deep warmth filling him, his balls tightening at Connor's scream. 

His hands moved to Connor's hips holding them so tight the white chassis showed underneath Connor's synthetic skin. The wet sounds of their hips slamming together.

Markus felt his systems go on overdrive and fritz as he came hard into Connor. 

"Mr. Manfred. Oh- fuck! Fill me, breed me full. Markus!" Connor cried out as he came again alongside Markus. 

Fill him, Markus did indeed, his cock still going spilling into Connor thirty seconds later. Markus groaned holding onto Connor wrapping his arms around him as he came long and hard into his love. He blushed feeling some of his cum slip out of Connor's cunt that was how full of him he was. 

His skin peeled back holding Connor's hand, interfacing. The pleasure and awe they had for one another was obvious. Through it the love Connor had for him, Markus sighed content and satisfied at their wild sex. Of course everyone in Jericho heard them or least some heard and were well on their way telling the news. 

Markus chuckled, as did Connor who was still connected though the interface. They shook as Markus tried to pull out only to have Connor hold him and pull him back in. 

It was Markus' turn to yelp as Connor suddenly pushed them back sitting Markus into his office chair, Connor happily sitting on top of him. His cock still deep within they groaned at the shift in movement and change of position. 

Markus gasped as he felt himself slip deeper into Connor, probably gravity to thank there. Connor grinded on his cock. Markus moaned as he slid a bit forward giving Connor more space to move happily onto him. The view of Connor's messy cunt wrapped around him, almost too much for Markus as he kneaded Connor's ass milking him for more. 

It didn't take long for either of them to cum together again. Connor under his breath calling him 'Mr. Manfred', sent Markus into a frenzy. He didn't know how much of a turn on that was till Connor cried it out.

They took their time to come down from their highs. Markus' hands all over Connor's sides. Sliding off of Markus' cock with a thick messy pop. They both moaned and gasped at the feeling. Markus marveled and purred at how much cum slipped out of Connor's pussy. He toyed with it as he touched Connor's thigh, while Connor leaned forward onto the desk to prevent himself falling to the floor. The feeling of cum rushing out of him and down his thigh was deeply pleasing. He shook his ass teasingly at Markus, earning him a teasing slap to the ass cheek. Connor bit his lip in a soft moan as Markus' kneaded the synthetic skin where he slapped it.

A tremor going through him at Markus' next works. 

"Want me to fill your pretty little ass next? Is that what you want Con?"

Connor moaned. "Yes Mr. Manfred."


End file.
